


Grandpa Schweini

by PetdaPan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetdaPan/pseuds/PetdaPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就算我不曾擁有他，但我仍擁有我和他之間的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa Schweini

**Author's Note:**

> 打文時的背景音樂是這首：http://youtu.be/gBTkJn-yqAQ

如果你想要聽故事的話，你最好去找Grandpa Schweini，鎮上的小孩都這麼說。

　　因為他有酷斃了的人生經驗和能安撫人心的溫柔聲線，雖然語速較慢，但故事的精彩程度可不會被這點小缺憾破壞的，加上他在說話時臉上總會掛著的那臉和善笑容；總括而言，聽Grandpa Schweini說故事就是孩子們在午飯過後能做的最美好的事。

　　Grandpa Schweini每天都會在下午時分黃昏之前坐在他的花園裡，等待孩子們的到來。他說故事時喜歡撫摸著左手上的那枚戒指，戒指並不大，表面是一個像家族徽章的標誌但已看不清楚圖案。而要不是有一次他在摸著戒指時無意中打開了那枚戒指的話，任何人包括他自己恐怕永遠都不會知道這枚普通的戒指可以被打開，而內裡竟然如人們總喜歡掛在脖子上那些吊墜相框鍊一樣；不過他的戒指中空空盪盪的，只有一點斑駁的痕跡，沒有任何人的照片在內。Grandpa Schweini在打開後也只是呆了一下，停止了嘴上說著的故事，很仔細的盯著戒指一會兒，可是他張著嘴卻又說不出什麼東西來，然後便不作一聲的關上戒指，繼續他的故事。

　　要聽他說故事，你得忍受他的故事每一次都總會有點缺失，掉落了一些片段，這時他會笑著說人生那麼多的事真的很難把所有一切都記住，在有限的空間和時間內，你必須要把一些東西放棄，才能把另外的那一些緊緊抓牢。

　　而且他也會說，不是每一件事都能擁有結局，不論好的壞的；他會安慰坐在他面前瞪大眼睛不敢喘一口氣等待著下文的小孩們，有時候沒有結局反而來得更好，因為這樣一來故事的後續發展就可以憑你一己的想像力和意願掌握在你手中了。

孩子們並不懂這些道理，但這與故事都沒有太大關係。

　　要數到Grandpa Schweini最受歡迎也是他最喜歡分享的故事便是他當年奪得世界盃成為世界冠軍的事。（鎮上沒有人曾嘗試去求證過這一件事所以我們就先聽著好了。）那為什麼他說了那麼多遍孩子們都不會膩呢？因為說故事能手Grandpa Schweini每一次的演繹和內容都總有不同，當你指出並問道：「為什麼和我上次聽到的版本不同呢？」，他便會笑著答道，可能是日子太久以致他都忘記了事情到底是怎樣發生怎樣完結，可能這一次才是真正的版本呢。然後所有人便會屏氣凝神危襟正坐，希望能夠聽到期待已久的真實記錄。

　　而Grandpa Schweini的故事中除了有他自己作為永遠的男主角外，你還總能在每一個畫面中看到他的那位神秘朋友，就像蝙蝠俠身邊總有羅賓一樣，神秘朋友總離不開每一篇故事的。若他的出場率如此高企的話，為什麼大家還稱他為神秘朋友呢？因為Grandpa Schweini從不會對這位常駐男配角（你亦可以稱他為另一位男主角）多加著墨，他沒有名字、沒有家庭、沒有高度、沒有年齡亦沒有外表，但他總喜歡常伴在Bastian Schweinsteiger的左右，有Bastian Schweinsteiger在的地方必然有他（有時候某些故事甚至是他的個人番外篇！），而且他有擁有無敵笑容的Grandpa Schweini所見過最好看最陽光的笑容，所以我們可以肯定，他必然是一個很好的人。

　　根據Grandpa Schweini的描述，他們從年輕時代一起訓練、一起參賽、一起捧起世界盃、一起渡過了人生最難熬的日子，亦一起渡過人生中最美好的時光；他們擁抱、他們為對方打氣、他們給對方鼓勵、他們互相支撐著，他們親密無間。（就像卡通《傑理查與好友》裡那種最好的朋友一樣！一個孩子大叫道。）在Grandpa Schweini的故事中，神秘朋友就是這樣一個只有性格和笑容的鬼魂，縈繞在每一個角落，你會不時被提醒他的存在，即使你看不見他抓不著他。

　　這種時候必定有人會問道：「嘿，Grandpa Schweini！既然你們是最好的朋友，那麼他的名字呢？他住在哪裡？他也在這個鎮上嗎？還是就在旁邊的萊德鎮呢？最好的朋友準是常在對方身邊，最好的朋友準會知曉對方的一切，就如他瞭解你一樣！」這個問題起初是真的考倒他了，他沉思了整整一刻鐘！其後有人再問及，他已可以很平靜的回答：「關於『那個人』 （他從不稱呼他作神秘朋友，因為他說他很清楚他是一個怎樣的人，對他來說他決不神秘。），我無法提供有關他的任何個人資料，但我肯定他就在那兒，在某一個地方，畢竟我是多麼需要這樣的一個人，如每個人的人生都需要一樣，畢竟我們曾經經歷過那麼多，而我永遠不會質疑這一點。」

　　所以他手上沒有他的照片，沒有他的錄像，沒有他真切的在他身旁，但他仍然將兩者的故事以口耳傳誦開去。他的故事沒有結局，欠缺真實性，然而這些故事依然動人。

他喜歡在故事最後說道：「孩子，我能給你們的就只有這些了，至於往後如何，這得靠你自己去感受。」這句話一出，通常便是故事的終結了。

**Author's Note:**

> 有人想聽Grandpa Schweini說故事嗎？  
> 超突如其來的靈感，但這樣只是想到什麼就打什麼會把文章變成又鬆散又斷斷續續的東西  
> 我不會取標題，所以(嘆氣  
> 我想寫一些有高潮起伏的故事，可是我不懂怎麼寫(嘆氣  
> 打完才發現這篇文根本套誰進去都可以啊不一定要是Poldi嘛哈哈  
> 


End file.
